


Bitch

by GentlemanneJack



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bitching, Boypussy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Incest, Intersex, M/M, Male Lactation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Sexism, Sibling Incest, Slut Shaming, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlemanneJack/pseuds/GentlemanneJack
Summary: Bitching - the forced conversion of an alpha into an omega - is a brutal, barbaric custom no longer practiced in modern times. Nowadays, alphas that present in the same family are separated and sent to live apart. It’s kinder. More civilized.Noah, 16 and newly presented, has no intentions of being separated from his older brother.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 18
Kudos: 427





	Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Dropping this as a placeholder for an idea I had to follow Magical Boy Transformation Sequence. Similar in many senses to Darkest Dungeon, but maybe less silly and more focus on psychological fuckery?
> 
> Basically ABO dynamics have always fascinated me - underlying a lot of these fics is a world deeply rooted in sex - so I took that to an extreme, where alphas cannot coexist without perceiving each other as sexual rivals, the mating bond is sacred, and misogynistic beliefs are upheld by biology. Will contain lots of sex as a thinly disguised metaphor for worldbuilding.

It was Noah’s 16th birthday and he’d presented as alpha.

He’d been anticipating it for a long time. Last month Connor had been lounging on the couch, long legs flung up the back, shorts riding high to reveal the smooth, pale skin of his thighs. Noah had passed by, eyes devouring the sight. His hands had itched to stroke the skin there, see if it was as soft as it looked. Leave a bite mark, red and bruised, in the crease of Connor’s hip.

Connor had startled awake, muscles tensing as he jerked up. His eyes narrowed. His lips drew away from his teeth in a snarl. He was an alpha, staring down a threat in his territory.

Noah froze.

Muscle by muscle, Connor forced himself to relax. He grimaced.

“Sorry,” he said, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He looked embarrassed, but tension still thrummed in the lines of his body. His stare remained hard and unfriendly. “Guess we know what you’re going to present as. Congratulations, I guess.”

“Yeah,” Noah said, heart thumping wildly in his chest. He wanted to vomit. “Congratulations to me.” 

Connor told their parents. The timing could have been a lot worse, he pointed out. He’d only been planning on living at home for another year; with Noah on the verge of presenting, he’d just bump up his itinerary and find a new place by the end of the month.

“Think you can hold out that long?” Connor asked. He was smiling, but there was a hard edge to it. Unmated alphas didn’t like each other, could barely coexist without fighting. Years of being Noah’s gentle, funny older brother - wiped out in a single whiff of pheromones.

It wasn’t fair, Noah thought. It wasn’t  _ right. _ Clenched his fists deep in his pockets while his mouth made the appropriate noises of assurance. The shape of a plan began to form.

All right, so it had never been that far away to begin with. A natural omega was rare; what was more common was the bitch omega. They showed up in porn, mostly. Every now and then there was a rumor that so-and-so had been bitched. Noah learned about the process in school hallways, looked it up on the Internet and found fetishistic porn of it. Most of it looked fake to him, dainty betas wearing false knots and pretending to be overcome. But he’d gotten off to it anyway, thinking about Connor strapped to a bench and shaking his ass like the others. About sliding his fingers up into that tight, vestigial cunt while fucking his brother’s ass, working the slit open until it bloomed into a wet little pussy dripping for a knot. Or squeezing and plucking Connor’s beesting nipples, encouraging them to grow into a set of tits that would sit round and heavy in his palms.

In some ways, presenting as beta would have been easier, but he couldn’t say he was sorry to be an alpha.

He looked at the nape of Connor’s neck. His teeth itched.

It hurt that Connor could no longer tolerate his presence. Noah saw his nostrils flare, his lip curl in an instinctive display of aggression. Connor made the effort to be polite, but he was avoiding Noah. When Noah cornered him, Connor’s head lowered slightly between his shoulders, weight shifting forward as if he were squaring off to attack.

As Noah drew closer to his presentation, Connor vanished. If Noah dared touch him - if Noah settled down next to him on the couch, wanting to feel the easy press of Connor’s thigh against his - Connor sprang to his feet and darted away. Noah should have felt similar repugnance, but didn’t. He loved his older brother - the sweet light of his eyes as he spoke, the soft cadence of his voice, the earthy and warm scent of his skin - and his love overpowered pheromone and instinct. Connor could not do the same for him.

That was fine. Connor saw him only as a brother and now rival, not a mate. Even if Noah had presented as a beta, that would never change. Only as an alpha did Noah have the power to rewrite their dynamics.

He jerked off at nights, thinking about what Connor would look like as an omega. Omegas could lactate without getting pregnant, and rumor had it that an omega milked during orgasm produced the sweetest milk of all. He thought about bending Connor over the kitchen table and driving into his cunt until his older brother came around his knot, and pumping milk straight into his coffee cup. Connor would probably cry from embarrassment - bitch omegas were easily humiliated, a vestige of their alpha pride - and Noah would fuck him through the sobs and praise him for taking such good care of him. It was good for them, he’d read. Bitch omegas never forgot that they’d been alphas once; you had to teach them to let go of the past.

He hoped Connor grew a massive pair of tits. Soft, bouncy tits that he would squeeze and tug, with stiff pink nipples that he’d suck and bite. Big enough that he could make Connor put them in his own mouth, and watch him suck his tits while playing with his cunt.

Some bitch omegas lost their cocks. Noah didn’t have a strong opinion on it either way, but he liked the idea of Connor’s cock remaining where it was, an ever present reminder of his presentation. 

Noah’s gums ached. Soon, he’d lose the last of his baby teeth, replacing the blunt canines with the sharp, mature fangs of an alpha. He ran his tongue over them, anticipating the change.

Maybe Connor sensed the trend of his thoughts. He grew more overtly hostile, until their alpha mother interceded. She gripped Connor by the back of his neck, not quite shaking him, fingers digging into his skin until his spine relaxed and he submitted. She let him go.

“I know it’s difficult,” she said, “but you have to control your instincts. Do you think it’s easy for me? And think of your poor father.”

Connor growled in the back of his throat, but he was nodding in agreement. “I know,” he said, scrubbing his face roughly. “I know.” He still couldn’t quite bring himself to look at Noah, which meant he didn’t see the way Noah stared at the red marks on his skin. “I’ll do better.”

Noah hid the way his hands were shaking in his pockets. His own instincts were clamoring - another alpha had dared touch his omega - but he clamped down on them firmly. This was a hunt of sorts, he told himself, and that soothed whatever anger stirred in his gut at the sight. He had to be patient. Unassuming.

Their mother studied him, then said, “Noah, this isn’t all on Connor. I see you trying to antagonize him. Both of you need to apologize to each other.”

They weren’t children, Noah thought, irritated, but he mumbled out a sorry and basked in Connor’s equally resentful apology. Their mother sighed.

“That’s the best I can get, I suppose,” she said. “No one told me having children would be this annoying.” She snorted. “Let that be a lesson to you both, boys. Keep your knots dry until you find the right beta.”

Noah and Connor groaned in unison.

“That’s disgusting,” Noah said. “Mom, do you have to talk like that?”

Her gaze was cool. “You’re almost old enough to breed,” she said. “Grow up.”

Connor moved out a week before Noah’s birthday.

“Sorry to miss the celebration,” Connor said, real regret in his voice. He still refused to come too close to Noah, but ever since their mother had lectured them, he’d been making an effort. It was like a drop of water to a man in a desert, but Noah drank regardless. It helped him temper his anger; soon, he and Connor would never be separated.

“It’s fine,” Noah said, striving to mimic the strained civility that Connor adopted around him. He stared at Connor’s throat a moment too long, then forced himself to remove his gaze. When he was Connor’s alpha, he’d make Connor wear something to hide the nape of his neck, so defenseless that it practically invited teeth to bite into it. He could almost  _ see _ Connor’s pulse beating through the delicate skin there. It was like Connor wanted to be made some alpha’s bitch.

The thought made Noah smile inwardly, humorless and bleak. No alpha wanted to be an omega, let alone a bitch omega. What rights would Connor have? By law and nature he’d be a pretty doll for Noah’s cock, not even afforded the basic rights won by betas some decades back. Once Noah’s mating bite was on him, Connor’s worth would lie solely between his legs; no alpha would be able to overwrite the claim, and he’d live out his days on his back to an endless parade of strangers suckling his tits and knotting his cunt and hole. The prospect of that fate would keep him shackled to Noah as surely as any chain.

It wasn’t how Noah had wanted Connor, years ago when he’d first started dreaming of his brother at night, but it was the only way he’d get it. That was the way an alpha loved. A monstrous, greedy thing, yearning to devour its rightful mate. Noah leashed it as tightly as he could but some things he couldn’t control. Even if he didn’t bitch Connor, the thought of Connor mating with some beta made his inner alpha scream. He’d kill that beta, whoever they were.

This was better. For both of them.

“Listen,” Connor said, “we’ll still talk. Video chat and phone calls are a thing. It’ll be okay.”

Noah darted a look at him. “It won’t be the same,” he said, and his voice came out flatter than he’d meant it to. “Everything’s changing, now that I’m presenting.”

Connor shrugged. “That’s life,” he said. “I hear it’ll get easier, once we mate. Mom works with alphas all the time at her job, right? She hates their guts but she can be in the same room as them.”

“Great,” Noah said. “Looking forward to that.”

Connor winced. “That came out wrong. I’m sure Mom would hate their guts even if they were betas. You and me - we’re never going to hate each other, right? This is all just...temporary.” He blew out a breath.

Noah caught his gaze. Held it, even though it was uncomfortable for them both. He appreciated the effort from Connor. His lips quirked up. "You promise?"

“Happy birthday,” Connor said, looking sad, and his shoulders drew up briefly. “I promise. I do. You're my brother.”

Noah made the right noises and, because he wasn’t a pathetic lead in a romance novel, refused to watch Connor leave. Instead he paced in his room, a caged tiger, and when he couldn’t do that anymore he went to his computer and found porn of some beta with a passing resemblance to his brother, screaming while he was gangraped by a roving group of alphas. He knotted his fist, a desperate compromise for what he really wanted, and imagined it was Connor, pinned down by strangers with his knees pressed up by his shoulders, pussy opened and displayed by roving fingers. Imagined swooping in and saving him, pulverizing the strange alphas, their blood on his teeth and knuckles. Then he'd press into Connor's body which would welcome him, grateful and accepting, and Noah would take his rightful due.

The moment he’d realized his presentation, he’d gone online and found hormone suppressants. Some alphas who worked in industries with a high concentration of alphas took them in order to suppress certain instincts. Even mated alphas could get into fights; this just helped things run more smoothly. It wasn’t recommended for young alphas, but Noah only planned on using it once.

Just once, to get through Connor’s door. To get his brother to let his guard down. That was the suppressant’s other use, not openly discussed in alpha circles, but well-known to betas. Alphas, masquerading as betas, getting trusting betas alone then overpowering and knotting them.

A microdose of the suppressants only lasted a few hours. Long enough, for Noah’s purposes.


End file.
